This proposed study attempts to attain the following objectives: (1) descriptive analysis of the general life-chances and life-styles of Korean immigrants in the Los Angeles area; (2) investigation of the specific variables that may affect the degree of cultural and social adjustment of the immigrants; and (3) testing of a series of hypotheses derived from existing theories and the findings of our previous study in Chicago in order to generate a new theoretical paradigm and possibly social policy implications for solving ethnic community problems. Of ten hypotheses to be tested the most significant are: (1) Socio-economic status is related to the degree of cultural assimilation but not to social assimilation; (2) Perceived status inconsistency is related to the degree of both social and cultural assimilation; (3) The relationship between the length of sojourn in the United States and the degree of social assimilation is quasi-curvilinear; (4) The degree of social and cultural assimilation is not related to ethnic identity score; (5) Among Korean ethnic church-affiliates, communal involvement predominates over religious involvement; (6) The intensity of ethnic church participation is positively related to the likelihood that job information is obtained from church members; and (7) The degree of social assimilation is positively related to the degree of occupational assimilation. Data for this study will be obtained from a sample of 500 first-generation Korean immigrants in the Los Angeles area. Trained interviewers will collect data using seven structured interview schedules. Throughout the study, factor analysis, Pearsonian correlation, partial and multiple correlation, analyses of variance and covariance, a test of linearity and other statistical techniques will be used to factor-analyze questionnaire items and to test relationships among different variables.